Arnim Zola (Watcher Datafile)
ARNIM ZOLA Scientist Arnim Zola became one of the first biochemists in history after finding notes and equipment belonging to the offshoot race of humanity, the Deviants. He learned many things from his studies, including the ability to transfer people's essence into clones of their original bodies. The Red Skull has financed Zola's experiments since the end of World War II, allowing him to produce creations such as Primus and Doughboy - which would later help the Red Skull in his own schemes. Zola's association with the Red Skull led to their first fight against Captain America in the jungles of Central America following Captain America's encounter with Arnim Zola's creation Man-Fish. Captain America was captured, but he managed to escape. Where Arnim Zola's head should be is located in a device called the ESP Box. This device allows him to gain mental control of others, fire mental blasts or even transfer his consciousness into another android body. Arnim Zola possesses the ability to mentally control his various genetic creations by means of the ESP Box mounted atop his torso and surgically attached to his central nervous system. Although most of the creatures possess limited intelligence and the capacity for creative thought, Zola can override their mental processes if he so desires. The ESP Box is a retractable device that can convert brain waves into electronic signals for transmission as telepathic commands within ordinary radio range. Normally, Zola is capable of controlling only his own organic creations, but if he remains linked to his support equipment, he can stimulate his own mental power to such a degree that he can create a psychonkinetic network able to animate inorganic matter within radio range. Zola is unable to control natural organic life. Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D4 Distinctions Bio-Fanatic, Brilliant Scientist, Cybernetic Body Power Sets ARTIFICIAL BODY Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Intellect D10, Superhuman Stamina D10, Superhuman Strength D10, Psychic Resistance D10 SFX: Bulletproof. Spend a die from the doom pool to ignore physical stress or trauma from kinetic-based attacks. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications by aging, disease, fatigue, or poison. SFX: Memory Transference. When taking trauma in a scene, Arnim Zola’s mind is transferred into another synthetic body and his former body disintigrates in a matter of seconds. You may spend a doom die to self-destruct the body in the process. When doing so, for each additional target add a D6 to your dice pool and keep an additional effect die. Limit: Control Freak. Step up mental or emotional stress from being outsmarted, or loss of control to add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. Limit: Heavyweight. While swimming, or in situations, wheere weight is an issue, change any Artificial Body power into a complication and step up the lowest die in the doom pool, or add a D6 doom die. Activate an opportunity or remove the complication to recover. Limit: Short Circuit. Step up stress from electromagnetic effects or shutdown an Artificial Body power to add a D6 doom die or step up the lowest die in the doom pool. ESP-BOX Mind Control D8, Psychic Blast D8, Superhuman Senses D10, Telepathy D8, Transmutation D8 SFX: Mad Scientist. Spend a doom die to step up a Medical- or Science Master stunt or resource and recover mental or emotional stress. SFX: Psychokinetic Network. When using an ESP-Box power to create assets or resources, add a D6 and step up the effect die. SFX: Situational Awareness. Include Intellect on a support action. If the supported action is successful, add a die to the doom pool equal to the supported action’s effect die. Limit: Technical Limitations. Mind Control can only be used to control Zola’s organic creations. Transmutation works only against inorganic matter. BIOGENIC CREATIONS Enhanced Durability D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8, Horde 4D8, Mimic D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 to your dice pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Arise, My Creation! Activate an opportunity and spend a doom die to add a Horde die. SFX: Biogenic Creations. If your pool includes Horde, you may add more than one power die to your pool. Step back each power die in your pool once for each die beyond the second. SFX: Biogenic Monstrosity. On a successful reaction against a kinetic-based attack action, convert opponent’s effect die into a Biogenic Creations stunt or step up a Biogenic Creations power until used in an action. If opponent’s action succeeds, spend a doom die to use this SFX. SFX: Biosynthezoid. Step up or double Mimic as long as opponents believe it’s actually the character impersonated. Step back when next physical stress or trauma is received, revealing it’s only a copy. Limit: Zola’s Creations. At the start of the scene assign Horde dice to either one Biogenic Monstrosity or a number of Biosynthezoids. Biosynthezoids can only Mimic powers of a character they have been fashioned after. Horde may be targeted individually or by an Area Attack SFX. D10 physical stress inflicted removes a die from the Horde power. Recover Horde power after a Transition Scene. Specialties Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Medical Master D10, Psych Expert D8, Science Master D10, Tech Expert D8 Category:Datafile Category:Watcher Datafile Category:Nazi Category:Shadow Council Category:Super Axis Category:Skeleton Crew